parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Trivia on the Main Thomas Breaks The Rules Seven Episodes.
Here are is a trivia on the main episodes for the first main seven episodes in Thomas Breaks The Rules and Other Stories, told by George Carlin and Ringo Starr for the US. Thomas Breaks The Rules Main Seven Episodes Thomas Breaks The Rules (George Carlin) *Thomas meets a Constable: Thomas travels down the line, hauling three freight cars, and Annie, Clarabel, and his special coach, only to meet a Constable. *Sir Topham Hatt gets an idea: When James goes by, hauling a coach, a boxcar, and a gondala car, Thomas gives Sir Topham Hatt an idea to get Toby and Henrietta to protect him. *Toby scares the Constable: Toby goes down the line with Henrietta and nine freight cars to scare the Constable to help Thomas that the two engines are firm friends. Now that Toby has been rewarded Victoria, a new coach, Thomas now has another coach called Britanny, and calls his Special Coach, Beatrice. A Cow on the Line (George Carlin) *Edward loses half of his train: When Edward puffs along to a market town, hauling nine cattle cars and a caboose, and loses three and his caboose, he arrives at the yards, only to be teased, and leaves his cars, before he puffs away. *Gordon meets a cow: When Gordon, hauling his yellow and green coach, his tan coach, his red and white coach, and his red coach, speeds past Edward, hauling three tan coaches, at Wellsworth, the big blue engine meets a cow on the line, until Henry arrives, hauling his green and yellow coach, his red and white coach, and his red coach, and backs away toward Crosby station, where he forces Percy to collect Edward's three cattle cars and caboose that he lost, until Bluebell finally reunites with her mother again. Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *Breaking Up With Edward - When Edward arrives late, hauling three tan coaches, James departs with his green and yellow coach and his four red coaches to finish his work. *Reuniting With Edward - When James pulls seven freight cars like a timber car, an empty car, a luggage car, a boxcar, and three coal cars, and a caboose, he gets uncoupled, and runs light engine out of control, but gets saved, and reunites with Edward. Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *Meeting Up With Toby and Percy - Thomas puffs along his branchline with Annie, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatirce to meet up with Percy, hauling three mail cars, and a caboose, Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, three vans, and a caboose. *Breaking Up With Percy - When Percy carefully to load his freight cars with coal, he accidentally overshoots it, and covers Thomas in coal, causing Thomas to get cleaned for so long, and forcing Toby, Henrietta, and Victoria to take Annie and Clarabel, before Toby gets a van called Elsie. *Reuniting With Percy - When Percy gets covered in coal for hauling three freight cars and a caboose, he gets cleaned and reunites with his friend, Thomas. James in a Mess (George Carlin) *Toby and Henrietta meet up with James: Toby arrives with Henrietta and nine freight cars coupled up behind before James arrives, hauling a green and yellow coach and four red coaches. *James collects a freight train: When James leaves his coaches and gets ready for a freight train, he collects twelve freight cars like a crate car, a hay car, a lime car, a coal car, a scrap car, a cattle car, a boxcar, two slate cars, a china clay, another crate car, and a caboose, and arrives at Gordon's hill. *Colliding with some tar wagons: As James speeds through Maron station past a surprised Thomas, hauling Annie, Britanny, Clarabel, and his Special Coach, he collides with four tar wagons, leaving Toby and Henrietta, along with Percy, a car, the Breakdown Train, and a caboose to get him back on the rails. Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Making Things Go Wrong: When Percy collects three coaches and goes down the yard, he takes four red empty coaches to Knapford station and stands at the platform, panting. *Making Things Go Right With Duck: When Duck arrives, Percy meets up with his new friend, and sees Thomas go by, hauling Annie, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice. The two engine sets off together and are soon very busy. As James, hauling a green and yellow coach and four red coaches, Gordon, hauling another green and yellow coach, a tan coach, a red and white coach, and another red coach, and Henry, hauling another green and yellow coach, another red and white coach, and another red coach, watch Duck quietly do his work, while he shunts another red and white coach, another green and yellow coach, and another red coach, the three engines scare him by blowing smoke and quacking at him. *The Meeting - Duck and Percy block James, Henry, and Gordon's way outside the shed, but after Percy goes away, Duck gets left to manage alone, hauling twelve freight cars and a caboose. When Sir Topham Hatt's Stop that noise! line is played by the Thing Upstairs' voice from the Trap Door, his first QUIET! line is now replaced by Dr. Robotnik's SILENCE! line from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Percy Proves A Point (Ringo Starr-US) *The Introduction - Percy, with six freight cars and a caboose, passes Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie, hauling three vans and a caboose, before the tram engine, his two coaches, four vans, and caboose depart. As Thomas arrives, hauling Annie, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice, just to meet Percy, who is hauling three freight cars and a caboose, and blowing bubbles from a corn-cob pipe, only to hear a helicopter named Harold fly above them. *Percy races Harold - As Percy, hauling four freight cars and a caboose, meets up with Harold, who flies away, he later goes to the quarry and picks up eight freight cars and a caboose, leaving old Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, Elsie, and three vans and a caboose to watch the race. Facial Expressions Thomas' Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Tomy Trains, Tomica World, Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, and TrackMaster Toy Company Thomas Set with Annie and Clarabel) *Annoyed Face (Plarail, Tomica World Thomas and Freight Car Set) *Confused Face (Plarail Thomas Round and Round Bridge Set) *Surprised Face (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster, and Tomy Thomas and the Jet Engine) *Sad Face (TrackMaster Toy Company Thomas Makes A Mess) *Tired Face (Tomy-Trackmaster Thomas Tired Set) Gordon's Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Plarail, Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster Toy Company, with Green and Yellow Express Coach) *Angry Face (Prarail with Powerful Gordon and Red and White Express Coach) *Sad Face (TrackMaster Fisher-Price with O' The Idignity Gordon with a Garbage Freight Car Set) James's Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Tomy-Trackmaster James Set with a Cattle Car and a Caboose) *Red Nosed Face (Trackmaster James Goes Buzz, Buzz, with a Red Caboose) *Angry Face (from James at Boulder Mountain) ([HiT Toy Company) *Scared Face (TrackMaster Revolution) Percy's Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Tomy Trains) *Scared Face (Thomas, Percy and the Chinese Dragon Set (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail) and Percy and Rocky) *Surprised Face (Reptile Park Set) (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Tired Face (R/C Percy (TrackMaster)) Toby's Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Plarail/Tomica World/Motor Road and Rail/TrackMaster by Toy Company) *Surprised Face (Sodor Copper Mine) [HiT Toy Company Category:TrainBoy43